clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends List
The Buddy List, also known as Friend List, is a list of all your buddies, which can be accessed by clicking the smiley face on the Toolbar at the bottom of the screen. The smiley button is the third from the left on the right side of the toolbar. You may have 0-500 buddies. If you are trying to add a buddy and you have 500 buddies, you do not have to delete a buddy.The buddy list Has changed. Before October 2011, you were only able to add 100 penguins and your buddies wouldn't have a green ring. Find If a buddy is on the same server as you, and is online, you can locate their position via clicking the "question mark" button on their player card. There is a small glitch, when if a penguin is in a secret location, it will say <Penguin> is in hiding, rather than <Penguin> is hiding. This glitch is fixed now, it says <Penguin> is hiding. There was one problem when someone is in someone's igloo it says in their igloo which could confuse you, this is now fixed. If a Buddy is on a Secret Mission the info-box will say (mission name)_Find. Visit Igloo You can visit your buddy's igloo, via clicking the "home" button on their player card. The advantage of this is that you can visit their igloo while they're offline too. Now you can visit igloos without being their buddy, but only if that player set their igloos visitors setting to Everyone. Users in Room The Users in Room section was a feature in the old buddy list. Ignore list The Ignore List is the counterpart to the Buddy List. Although the same limitations apply, the ignore list isn't as popular as the buddy list. Penguins who are ignored (via their player card) will appear on the list. You can wish to unignore them from here. Ignoring a player also means you will not be able to receive any messages or postcards from them. Glitches *Back in 2006, players were able to add up to 300 buddies, but this was removed due to the fact that it lagged the Club Penguin servers. *When more than one Buddy is uploaded to your Buddy List at the same time, the second name and the others after that may be shown as 'undefined'. *There was a glitch back then when some penguins could get over 100 buddies but it got fixed after CPIP. *You can have a friend in your ignore list put someone in your ignore list then send them a friend request and if they say yes you will have a friend in your ignore list. *There was a glitch at the Adventure Party 2012. Rockhopper was the mascot at this party and the buddy list never said he was online. This was proven by Budeyboy5000 who met Rockhopper twice. The second time he was there with him but he was offline. Famous Penguins After the update on October 28, 2011, It is possible to search for offline penguins. Obviously, penguins will try to send friends requests to Famous Penguins and Moderators. To disable this, the Club Penguin Team sends messages when this happens, sometimes with picture of the famous penguin: Trivia *If you look up semi-famous, but non-meetable penguins like the agents it tells you that they are busy, even though they aren't meetable. *When you click a famous character's player card you can not go to their igloo. * Mascots are bots, you have them in your buddy list but they don't have you in their buddy list. Gallery Screenshot2011-11-01at40734PM.png|Famous penguins will be at the bottom of your Buddy List, click on their image and their Player Card appears, you may not add a Famous Penguin to your top friends or be notified what room they are in or if they are on the same server. Cp buddy glitch.PNG|A picture of a buddy list with a glitch SmallList.PNG|A small buddy list with 2 penguins on it Buddy_List_2011.jpg|The current buddy list buddylistwfriend.PNG|The list before the 2011 update Screenshot 178.png|Rockhopper online Buddy List Button October 2011.png|The icon of the buddy list what happenes when ya.png|What happens when you try to add Billybob with the new friends list A GLitch letting me adding billy.png|A glitch when adding Billybob with the new friends list WHAT HAPPENS TO HAPPY77.png|What happens when you try to add Happy77 with the new friends list a glitch adding happy.png|A glitch when adding Happy77 with the new friends list A Friend emotacon thingy.PNG|The emoticon of the friends list. Best Friend icon 2012.png|The "Best Friend" icon. Media thumb|281px|left|The [[Buddy List and new chat]]. See also *Ignore List *Buddy Category:Lists in Club Penguin Category:Features